


Movember Blues

by DelilahMcMuffin



Series: Randoms - A Series of Random Prompts [35]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Beards (Facial Hair), David Rose Loves Patrick Brewer, David Rose will be a silver fox, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Husbands, Jukebox Prompt, M/M, Pouty Patrick, Prompt Fic, Unreliable Narrator, happiness, movember, wrinkles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27495625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahMcMuffin/pseuds/DelilahMcMuffin
Summary: Patrick grows a beard for Movember. He and David have differing opinions on the result.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Randoms - A Series of Random Prompts [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556491
Comments: 24
Kudos: 152
Collections: The Rosebudd Ficlets





	Movember Blues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spiffymittens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiffymittens/gifts).



> Thanks to spiffymittens for the prompt: David gets REALLY into Patrick’s Movember beard.
> 
> I veered a little bit away from the prompt, but I hope you still like it.

“Ugh,” Patrick sighs, looking critically at his reflection in the mirror. He scrapes a hand over the beard (he should really put that word in air quotes, because it’s just glorified stubble. He’ll never be able to grow an actual beard) he’s been trying to grow for Movember. It had started out as just a mustache, but David had taken one look at the thin line of hair on his upper lip and told him he looked like an auburn John Waters. So now he’s attempting to grow a beard to match. It’s patchy. And kind of scraggly. And it just kind of makes his face look dirty? 

“Ugh,” he says again. He should just shave it off. He would, but people are sponsoring him. If he can keep his “beard” (yes. Much better in air quotes) for the entire month of November, he’ll have raised over a thousand dollars, which he plans on donating to the  _ Options for Sexual Health _ clinic in Elmdale. It’s a good cause, and something he wants to achieve. He just doesn’t think he should be inflicting this  _ thing _ on his face to the entire town. And especially not his husband who, in a fundraising campaign all his own, is growing a lush beard that would take Patrick several lifetimes to grow.

“We’re going to be late!” David calls out from the bedroom. Patrick sighs at his reflection one last time before flicking off the light. 

“I’m almost ready,” he says, sitting down on the edge of the bed to pull on his socks. There must have been something in his voice, some secret tone that alerted his husband to his mood, because suddenly David is there, standing in front of him, one hand reaching to lovingly stroke at the meagre hairs on his face. 

“Hey handsome,” David says in that voice he uses, the one that Patrick absolutely can’t resist. He looks up at David, whose jaw is artfully framed with a manicured beard, dark hair interspersed with the occasional streak of grey. He looks so distinguished and so goddamn sexy. Whereas Patrick looks like a six year old who got into his mom’s makeup and drew a “beard” on his face with her eyeliner. 

“Hey,” he says, trying not to sound as dejected as he feels. One look at David though, and he knows he’s been unsuccessful. He drops his gaze to the sock in his hand and shrugs. “It’s fine.”

David crooks a finger under his chin, nudging him to look up. He smiles down at Patrick, the skin around his eyes crinkling in a way that Patrick finds so gorgeous. He knows David hates those lines, but to Patrick they tell a story of happiness, of David smiling so much that his skin remembers. Patrick loves how much his husband smiles.

And now he’s smiling at Patrick, playfully tugging at the hairs on his chin. “I love this,” David says, raking his fingernails gently along Patrick’s jaw. “God...you are so fucking gorgeous. How did I get so lucky?”

Patrick scoffs and rolls his eyes, trying to maneuver his face out of David’s reach. But David simply kneels down between Patrick’s feet, one hand steadying himself on Patrick’s knee, the other smoothing down his cheek with the backs of his fingers. “Hey. I’m serious,” David says, but the skin around his eyes is still smiling. “You’re going to give me a beard fetish. I might beg you to keep this after this month is over.”

“You don’t have to say that,” Patrick grumbles. He wants to deflect by putting his sock on, but there’s a husband in his way, so he just sighs again and glares at David’s Adam’s Apple because his smiling eyes are just annoyingly loud right now. “I look like a fucking hobbit.”

“I dated one of the hobbits for about a minute,” David says, leaning forward and scraping his cheek along Patrick’s, “beard” to beard. “And you’re much better looking. Also, you give better blowjobs.”

“Oh my God, David!” Patrick laughs in spite of himself.

David shrugs unapologetically, and Patrick can feel his mood lifting, right along with the corners of his mouth. Then he’s smiling into a kiss with his husband, who thinks he’s sexier than a hobbit, and doesn’t mind his “beard”, and who he loves more than anything. 

He thinks he’ll be able to make it. It’s only three more weeks. And if David doesn’t mind—seems to actually like it, for some reason—then Patrick supposes he can survive. It’s for a good cause, after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I’ve been elbows deep in a long, emotional fic, and this was a fun little thing to write to pull my head into something a little lighter. I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Come say hi and yell with me about these boys on Tumblr @delilah-mcmuffin
> 
> Until next time,  
> D McM


End file.
